


Sluttyama

by karasuno_slxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Kageyama Is A Bad Boy, Kageyama is fucked, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, squint for HinaOi, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuno_slxt/pseuds/karasuno_slxt
Summary: Kageyama-kun gets punished fucked by Daichi for being a jealous brat.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Sluttyama

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as Kageyama jerking off out of lust for Hina then Daichi fucks him. It’s pure smut.

“Fuck!”

Another thrust.

“FUCK!”

Another thrust.

“UGH F-FUUCK”

~3 hours earlier~

I was sitting in the club room waiting for the rest of my teammates to show up. All day I have been so overwhelmingly horny that I considered touching myself ‘til the other boys got there. I looked down at my shorts. Deciding against the better decision, I began to rub my cock under the fabric. 

“Fuuuck~

I rubbed with more force and soon my cock was straining against my compression shorts. The cloth sensation was making me feel closer and closer by the second. My stomach started feeling tight as I grunted. I pushed hard and lifted my hips to meet my hands movements. I could feel the dampness from my cock leaking as I rubbed faster and harder. My orgasm kept building up and falling until I realized I needed more. But I didn’t have time. I grunted in frustration. I wanted to fuck something. 

I let my thoughts wander to Sho-

Hinata.

I closed my eyes and imagined him straddling my waist grinding against my cock like a needy slut. I thought about how good his thighs would feel. They were so thick. So so so thick. Fuck. The way his thighs flexed when he squatted at the gym made me know it would feel so fuckin’ good to thigh fuck him. Oh shit and how pretty his fucking moans would sound. I whimpered. I was way too horny right now. I didn’t let that stop me from cumming though. I slipped my hand under my shorts and gripped my cock, hissing at the sensation. I picked up a swift pace and stroked my cock pre cum began spilling quickly out of my tip. Dick turns me on a lot more than I thought. I gave my cock and ungodly hard tug, immediately cumming from the sensation. I shouted a spew of moans and curses as my cock throbbed and twitched in my hand. Closing my eyes tight when I started whiting out, my imagination still carrying on.

“Fuck Shoyou so tight~” I moaned out.

My legs shook when I continued to jerk my self. The power of the orgasm made me fall to the side I swiftly put my free hand out to catch myself. 

“Fuck.”

That wasn’t my voice. 

I yanked my hand out of my shorts so fast I heard the joints in my wrist crack a bit. My orgasm was so fresh when I tried to stand, I faltered a bit. I tried to find the words to say or how to even fucking say them. 

“Kageyama-kun I-I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” He said with a laugh. I turned my face away feeling the heat rise in them. 

“I don’t.”

“What you said when you came just now says different.”

Bold.

“How long were you even watching me?!”

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

Bolder.

“Dumbass don’t be so lewd!”

He laughed at that. “Whats lewd is you stroking yourself to the thought of you teammate.” he muttered.

“It was a one time thing. I was just getting off dumbass.” I said without a lot more bite than I had meant.

“Okay geesh, not like Oikawa doesn’t fuck me good anyway.” He smirked.

“When he has the time.” I laughed.

Hinata was hot that’s about the only good thing about him outside of his volleyball skills. I wouldn’t date him, but I would definitely fuck him. I’d fuck him good too. Have him squirming underneath me as I shove my length into him forcing him to take me whole. The inner me moaned at the thought. Hinata wasn’t only hot but he was very short and it was a turn on. He was short yet built like a sex god, no one should have an ass like that. But Hinata was also taken by no other than Tooru Oikawa, whom I despised fully. The boy just didn’t have the time for Hinata and Hinata didn’t seem to care but as the person who has to hear about it, well I gave a fuck. 

“Fuck off Kage, if you’re just going to throw my problems back in my face when I-“ 

“Chill I was joking.” I cut him off. 

He rolled his eyes. “You joke too much.” He said with a frown.

Practice of course was weird. Hinata wasn’t hitting any of my spikes and it was angering me. We had a few days til Nationals and as any other practice this one was crucial. 

Soon Tadeka entered the gym at full speed extremely eager to share news. I figured this would give Hinata sometime to get his head right so I didn’t complain as we all took a seat on the gym floor.

“Tonite you all have a practice match with Seijoh. Forgive me for the late notice.” He bowed. 

“We forgive you.” we spoke in unison. 

“Seijoh will be here in two hours. If anyone needs someone to walk with them home tonite let a teammate know. I will leave you all to practice.” He said then exited the gym. 

I stood up fast. “Excuse me.” I dashed for the restroom. Fuck me. Fuck Hinata. Fuck Oikawa. I hunched over the sink and rinsed my face. Volleyball was the only thing I care about, these extra distractions are just temporary. I took and deep inhale and hold it, exhaling after a few seconds.

“Shit” I murmured. 

—-

“Thank you!” We shouted as a team before shaking hands at the net. While shaking Oikawa’s hand he gripped mine tightly. We locked eyes. I grit my teeth. He smirked. 

This was gonna be a good game. 

—-

“ONE TOUUCCH!” Kei shouts.

Noya receives the ball straight above my fingers. I could moan at how well Yuu receives. I toss the ball to what I hoped seemed like to Hinata at first. The ball flew higher though and I saw as Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kindaichi realized it was to Kei. Kei backs up elegantly and flys for the ball spiking it in the middle of our opponent’s court. Winning us the second set in a row. 

I looked over at Oikawa. 

“You can’t beat me, you can’t beat my team.” I smirked. Hinata looked over at me annoyed. I guess shit talk was only okay to opponents who weren’t fucking him. 

I walked away without waiting for either of them to say shit to me. I won the game, so I wasn’t annoyed or eager to listen to anything anyone had to say to me. Before I could get far Hinata shouted. 

“Kageyama! Where’s your sportsmanship?” 

I froze before turning around. I made my way over to Hinata gripping him by his shirt when I reached him. 

“What the fuck did you say to me?”

No response. 

“What the FUCK did you just say to me!?” I threw him to the ground and swiftly landed a punch on his right cheek. He swung at me and missed. I laughed.

Daichi was quickly there grabbing me off of Hinata. 

“Are you out of your mind? Clubroom. Now.” 

I stormed off fuming. Me and Hinata have had physical altercations before but usually I’m not angry enough to not give him the benefit of the doubt. I would’ve normally never gotten on top of Hinata because he’s smaller than me and that gives him an extreme disadvantage. But for him to question me and my respect for another athlete? Out of pocket. My mind continued rambling with thoughts about how justified me beating his ass was. I agreed. By the time I made it to the club room I was a lot calmer. I sat on the chair in the room and waited for Daichi to come scold me. I tapped my foot impatiently. I went over to my cabinet and pulled out my phone. I held the power button turning it on before the door slid open. I looked up to see a very mad Daichi. 

“Knees. Now.”

I quirked a brow. Knees?

“Get on your knees, now.” He said almost as if he was reading my mind.

I fell hesitantly to my knees. Daichi walked over to me and didn’t stop until his crotch was less than an inch from my face. He pushed his volleyball shorts down revealing a thick, cut and shaven cock. 

“D-Daichi what are you doing?” I asked knowing full and well what he was doing. I didn’t expect Daichi to be so, well endowed. Or for him to deem this a fit punishment.

“Suck me off slut you know what I want. Suck me how you want Hinata to suck you.”

What. How did he- 

“How do-

Before I could finish I felt a large hand grip my hair my words were choked by Daichi’s thick flaccid length as he started to fuck my throat. I gripped his thighs for stability. My cock jumping at how thick they were. His skin was so hot and he smelled of sweat and man. It was making my dizzy. He continued to brutalize my face, spit drooling from the sides of my mouth on to chin. He pulled out for moment and stroked himself. I moaned shamelessly. I wanted that thing back in my mouth. He pushed me to the floor with his grip on my hair then let go. He took his shorts off completely then grabbed a chair in the corner of the room.

“Come here.” he said sitting down.

I went stand and he shook his head. 

“Crawl.”

“Daichi I’m not- 

“Fucking crawl.” he growled.

I got on all fours and crawled over to the older man. I rolled my eyes as I saw the man smirk confidently. 

“Faster, I have things to do.”

When I reached him he gripped my throat and brought me to his face.

“Say sorry bitch.” he spat.

I whimpered. I was getting too turned on by this and I wasn’t fully comprehending it either. My brain was short circuiting. I wanted him to be softer I don’t know why. I just felt Daichi would’ve been a love maker. 

“Dai-Daichi please~

“Please what slut? Use your words.” He landed a light spank on my ass and I grunted. Fuck. I must’ve taken too long to answer because Daichi moved to lay me out on his lap. I was now thigh to thigh with the captain. He yanked my shorts down and immediately start laying harsh slaps across my cheeks. I yelped at the first few then slowly started to moan and wail. My ass burned but my cock rutting against Daichi’s caused me to moan. Daichi stopped his ministrations to rub my redden cheeks. He gripped my left cheek and peeled it back exposing my hole. I moaned at the slight stretch from my ass being groped opened. 

“Greedy slut.” he spat before shoving his index finger in my hole. 

“Shit!” I yelled.

He picked up a hasty pace with his finger adding another after just several thrust. My cock was leaking now and I could feel Daichis cock below me rubbing against my abdomen. He pulled his finger out of me and shoved them in my mouth for leverage to pull me up so that I was sitting on the mans lap. He pulled my shorts off then turned me away from him, my back to his chest. I tried to look back to see what he was doing but a heavy hand shoved my face away.

“I don’t want to see your face just let me fuck you.” Daichi murmured while lining himself up with my hole.

I close my eyes in anticipation as he sunk me down on his cock. Any whole stung as it stretched wider. The tip of his dick was so hot I felt like it was melting in to me. I clenched my hole at the sensation earning me a slap on my cheek. He gripped my hair and shoved me so that my face was close to the floor and my ass was open. Swiftly, he shoved his whole cock in me in one thrust. I screamed out. Immediately he picked up a steady pace drawing out slow then pushing his length back in until I felt his heavy balls on mine. Once he sunk all the way in he wiggled his hips a bit trying to find my spot. 

The sensation of his cock throbbing and wiggling inside me was driving me crazy. I felt like I was be dug out and used and I liked it. The captain pulled out then pushed back in hard then continued the brutal but slow action. My cock felt like it was going to explode and my hole was gripping his cock so tight it felt like he was imprinting his veins into my walls. 

“I’m gonna cum.” is the last thing I heard before I felt my ass get filled with hot cum. Daichi grunted as he pull out of my used hole. A reached a hand back to feel it, fuck I was stretched. 

“Did you learn your lesson Kageyama-kun?” 

“Yes Daichi-senpai.”

My cock was standing hard still throbbing for attention. Daichi wrapped his hand around my cock, his pinky sticking out, then began to jerk me. I writhed in his lap mewling at the sensation of his thick hands gripping my waist and jerking my dick. His hand left the side of my hip and latched on to my nipple. He twisted and pinched at the nub causing a scream to make its way out of my throat. 

“Fuck senpai~” I moaned.

Daichi began to jerk me harder and faster his finger dipping in to my leaking tip occasionally. I grunted and groaned at the stimulation. I wanted my release but knew better at this point to ask him. But my pride was far from swallowed, I didn’t care who was fucking me or doing whatever to me. 

Daichi noticed my resistance and leaned in to whisper in my ear. 

“If you don’t want to submit to me I just won’t let you cum. I’ve already dealt with myself.”

Fuck.

Shit.

I needed to cum, really bad. 

My cock was throbbing, precum leaking violently out of my tip, which was red and swollen. I whined when I felt Daichi’s hand completely gone from my member. 

“D-Daich-

I was disrupted by Daichi shoving my body on the floor. Daichi was bigger than me, I was lean compared to him and he took that to his advantage as he gripped me by throat and off my feet. 

“Sen-senpai~” I choked out.

Once I was balanced on my feet he began to jerk me off again keeping a tight grip on my throat. My legs began shaking and I felt my hips involuntarily thrusting towards Daichi’s thick fingers. I was slowly but surely losing myself, the pleasure becoming too much. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as drool dribbled on my chin. I began choking on my spit then Daichi leaned close into my face and practically swallowed my tongue as he sucked up my spit. I moaned into the sloppy disgusting kiss and wondered what Daichi was like with his boyfriend. He pulled away quickly, replacing his hand around my throat and spoke four words.

“Cum for me slut.”

I saw white as my body spazzed. My toes curled and I groaned horsely against my senpais hands, that never stopped jerking me. Before I could think again Daichi turned around and bent me over. After two sharp spanks to my ass he shoved his cock back in making me moan loudly. 

“D-Dai-Dai-“ I tried to speak.

I needed a break, needed him to stop. My hole clenched hard against his cock engraving it once again into my walls as I wailed out of overstimulation. 

“Fuck!”

Another thrust.

“FUCK!”

Another thrust.

“UGH F-FUUCK”

He thrusted into me like a dog in heat, grunting in to my ear obscene things. Biting my ear and neck, nipping at my pulse point. I screamed out again but it came out as more of a moan when Daichi hit my sweet spot making me shake and drool.

“Fuck baby boy you’re so fucking perfect. Such a slut for your senpai~ hm?”

“Ah-ahh s-sen-“ I tried to speak, once again. 

Two fingers were shoved in my mouth immediately hitting the back of my throat. I was so far gone I could barely suck on them. I just gagged and choked on them as the tan against my tongue and teeth. I could feel Daichi’s thrust becoming quick and more selfish. He grunted like a brute and came deep inside of me causing me to cum again. I moaned obscenely, the overstimulation causing me to cry. I began whimpering and shaking, losing control of how good or how bad I felt. I unwillingly thrusted against the ground riding out my orgasm as I wailed. Daichi’s thick, muscular body still resting on mine. 

“Get up before you’re teammates come in and see you rutting the ground like a fucking whore.” Daichi spat. 

“Ugh~ AaaaHH AHHH~” I screamed out as I came again dryly just from Daichi word’s.

He groaned.

“Such a pretty slut.” he grinned. 

𝐾𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑦𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑎 𝑠𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦,,, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑑.


End file.
